board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Summer 2008 Total Nominations
Summer 2008 Total Nominations is the complete ranking of the characters who made the 2008 Character Battle, based on how many nominations they pulled down GameFAQs-wide. By making use of sophisticated statistical technology and a little witchcraft, Ngamer was able to reconstruct the seeding structure that SB used to put the 2008 bracket together. Using those results we can determine which characters were the 1, 2, 3, etc seeds in each of the 8 divisions, which in turn makes this ranking of characters by total noms possible. See Also * Board 8's 2008 Nominations * Summer 2008 1v1 Bracket Total Nomination Rankings * 1 Link * 1 Cloud Strife * 1 Sephiroth * 1 Samus Aran * 1 L-Block * 1 Solid Snake * 1 Master Chief * 1 Mario --- * 2 Sonic the Hedgehog * 2 Vincent Valentine * 2 Mega Man * 2 Luigi * 2 Pikachu * 2 Dante * 2 Sora * 2 Altair --- * 3 Squall Leonhart * 3 Auron * 3 Bowser * 3 Tidus * 3 Leon Kennedy * 3 Alucard * 3 Gordon Freeman * 3 Kefka --- * 4 Crono * 4 Mega Man X * 4 Kirby * 4 Ganondorf * 4 Kratos * 4 Zero * 4 Mewtwo * 4 Zack Fair --- * 5 Ryu Hayabusa * 5 Frog * 5 Big Boss * 5 Revolver Ocelot * 5 Amaterasu * 5 Lloyd Irving * 5 Ness * 5 Cecil Harvey --- * 6 Yoshi * 6 Phoenix Wright * 6 Riku * 6 Marcus Fenix * 6 Kratos Aurion * 6 Balthier Bunansa * 6 Donkey Kong * 6 Duke Nukem --- * 7 Fox McCloud * 7 Magus * 7 Liquid Snake * 7 Ike * 7 Nero * 7 GlaDOS * 7 Laharl * 7 Lucario --- * 8 Ryu (Street Fighter) * 8 Zelda * 8 Tifa Lockheart * 8 Vivi Ornitier * 8 Raiden * 8 Midna * 8 Nightmare * 8 Shadow the Hedgehog --- * 9 Knuckles the Echidna * 9 Meta Knight * 9 Miles Edgeworth * 9 Kain Highwind * 9 Albert Wesker * 9 Ratchet * 9 Crash Bandicoot * 9 Zidane Tribal --- * 10 Arthas Menethil * 10 Ramza Beoulve * 10 Roxas * 10 Falco Lombardi * 10 Chris Redfield * 10 Captain Olimar * 10 Commander Shepard * 10 Guybrush Threepwood --- * 11 Sub-Zero * 11 Scorpion * 11 Geno * 11 Captain Falcon * 11 Miles 'Tails' Prower * 11 CATS * 11 Siegfried Schtauffen * 11 Niko Bellic --- * 12 Mudkip * 12 Jill Valentine * 12 KOS-MOS * 12 Frank West * 12 Pit * 12 Pac-Man * 12 Lucas * 12 Wario --- * 13 King Dedede * 13 Tom Nook * 13 Neku Sakuraba * 13 Kaim Argonar * 13 Heavy * 13 Travis Touchdown * 13 Jinjo * 13 Jade Curtiss --- * 14 Diddy Kong * 14 Rydia * 14 Deckard Cain * 14 Big Daddy * 14 Nathan Drake * 14 Captain MacMillan * 14 Weighted Companion * 14 Marth --- * 15 Banjo * 15 Wander * 15 Sho Minamimoto * 15 Spy * 15 Tim * 15 Hogger * 15 Sandbag * 15 Isaac --- * 16 Axel Steel * 16 Fei Fong Wong * 16 Raz * 16 Sackboy * 16 The Dog * 16 Nana * 16 Professor Layton * 16 Luke fon Fabre Category:GameFAQs Contests